


Shunsui Collection

by topmagtiger



Series: Bleach x Reader [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmagtiger/pseuds/topmagtiger
Summary: Variety of one-shots and drabbles featuring a lovely female reader and the fictional love of my life.
Relationships: Kyoraku Shunsui/Female Reader, Kyoraku Shunsui/Reader, Kyoraku Shunsui/You
Series: Bleach x Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735174
Kudos: 14





	1. Our Little Family

"Daddy, come on! Let's do a tea party!" Shunsui sighed with a loving smile as his daughter tugged his hand and pulled him to the small table in the living room. She wore a happy grin as she adjusted the cups that she had set out. Shunsui sat down on the floor, watching as his daughter poured the imaginary tea from an actual toy tea pot.

"This tea is delicious!" Shunsui sat his cup down after taking a sip and giving her a pleased expression. The young girl's face lit up with joy.

"I'm glad you like it! I made it just for this occasion!" She walked over to her toy oven and pulled out a plate of cookies which she had made with (Name) earlier, before she had left on her mission. "Have a cookie!"

"Thank you!" Shunsui cheerfully took one of the cookies and popped it into his mouth. (Name)'s cooking was always amazing, and her desserts were to die for. But of course, Shunsui would compliment their daughter for this. "I love these cookies. They're wonderful! I wish I were as good a cook as you are."

"Thank you very much! I worked hard on them." She commented proudly, puffing out her chest a bit. She had the same brunette hair as he did, but her eyes shone like her mother's. She acted a lot like (Name), too.

"What will we be doing after this?" Shunsui questioned as he took another drink of imaginary tea.

"Hmm... How about we go see Uncle Jūshirō!" Shunsui chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm. "Oooooh, after we see him, we can go see Captain... Captain..." She struggled to remember the name of the kind, wolfish Seventh Division captain. "That really cool guy that has ears and fur!"

Shunsui laughed at her description. "You mean Captain Komamora?"

"Yeah! Him!" She grinned. "Then we can..."

Shunsui fondly watched his daughter as she rambled off the list of things she wanted to do. However, the more she talked, the more tired she got. Soon, she was yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open.

When she finally dozed off, Shunsui carefully carried her over to her room and placed her on her bed. He gently pulled the blankets up over her sleeping form before placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Looks like you've had a busy day," Shunsui turned around with a grin at (Name)'s voice. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest and a caring smile on her lips.

"Tea parties aren't easy," He chuckled as he approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're a wonderful father, Shunsui," (Name) smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'm not that great," Shunsui chuckled. "You're much better at this than I am."

"Don't say that. You're amazing," Shunsui adored the kindness (Name) showed him. "I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"Our family is perfect," Shunsui said with certainty, "and I wouldn't change it for the world."


	2. One Drink

(Name) sat with her elbow resting on the bar counter and her chin propped up in her palm. In her other hand, she held a cup of sake that her eyes had absentmindedly locked on ; in all of her years, she had never once tried the strange alcoholic liquid. Honestly, she hadn't had any sort of desire to do so until Rangiku had forcibly carried her to the small bar right outside the Seriete. Even now, with the substance in her grasp, (Name) still didn't see a big deal in it.

Tearing her eyes away from the sake, (Name) began searching for the loud and obnoxious lieutenant who had brought her here. It didn't surprise (Name) in the least that her friend was no where to be found. Rolling her eyes slightly with a sigh, (Name) returned her attention to her drink.

"Maybe I should just drink it and leave," The (h/c) Shinigami muttered to herself, gently swirling the liquid around in her cup. "It's not like Rangiku is here to make me stay anymore."

Right as (Name) placed the cup up to her lips, a familiar, yet less annoying, voice from behind startled the woman, making her jump and spill sake on her lap.

"I never thought I'd see the day when quiet little (Name) started drinking."

Turning around with an exasperated sigh, (Name) saw an overly amused Shunsui Kyoraku who blinked once she had turned around, his eyes landing on the sake that she had spilled on herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! Allow me to buy you another drink, to make up for the one you spilled on yourself."

(Name) opened her mouth to object, but Shunsui simply winked and shook his head.

"I insist."

(Name) stared at him a moment, trying to think if there was any sort of way she could convince him otherwise; after all, if she left now, she wouldn't have to try the sake and could leave happily. But now, by having the alcohol-enthusiast captain beside of her, she'd probably be hungover by the time the morning came. Yet that, she knew, could be the least of her problems.

Shunsui grinned and sat down beside of her when (Name) finally replied with a shrug, "What could one drink hurt?"

Once (Name) had began cleaning the sake from her pants, Shunsui flagged down the bartender, ordering a glass of sake for (Name) and a bottle for himself. By the time (Name) had removed as much of the alcohol from her lap as possible, their drinks had arrived. As (Name) picked up her new glass of sake, Shunsui glanced down at the female with a bit more interest than usual.

He had always been more drawn to (Name) than he was to, well, every other female that he crossed ways with aside from the intimidating Fourth Division captain. He knew better than to try anything with Retsu. Now, (Name) was a different story. She was beautiful, kind, intelligent, and extremely available. The first quality alone was enough to make Shunsui happy, but the rest were simply bonuses; but most importantly, she wouldn't castrate him for a simple advance like Retsu would.

"This really is the first time I've ever seen you drinking, (Name). I never would have imagined seeing you here. I guess you're a bit more wild than you let on, hmm?" Shunsui grinned as he nudged (Name) gently, laughing when she raised an eyebrow at him and replied,

"Not in the least, Kyoraku. This is actually the first time I've ever had any sort of... alcoholic drink"

The last part of (Name)'s response was mumbled as she quickly cast her gaze aside, taking a small sip of the sake. It surprised (Name) that she actually enjoyed the taste of the drink, savoring the burning sensation that she felt as it traveled down her throat.

Shunsui now found himself unable to pry his eyes away from (Name). Had he heard her right? Was this really the first time she had ever had any sake? Any alcohol at all? Shunsui had merely been joking with her earlier. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what it must be like for someone to go that long without trying sake. Not that he thought (Name) was old, he had simply known her for a while. They weren't exactly best friends, but that's not to say Shunsui would mind to move their relationship along.

"Really? Well, we'll definitely have to change that, now won't we?"

(Name) took another sip of her sake before glancing over at Shunsui, laughing lightly at his grin. She thought that man truly got way too much enjoyment from this; he found the fact that this had been her first time drinking hilarious, something that was obvious by the gleam in his grey eyes that she could see clearly in the dim-lit bar.

"If you think you're going to get me here much more often, you're crazy."

A fake pout tugged Shunsui's lips downward as he wrapped an arm around (Name)'s waist, ignoring the partially irritated noise that came from her lips in protest.

"Aww, but (Name)!" He cooed in her ear, keeping close to (Name) just long enough for a blush to appear on her cheeks before pulling back. "I'm sure we could have a lot more fun, if you'd just agree to drink a bit more."

(E/c) eyes studied Shunsui's shadowed grey ones as (Name) tried to decipher Shunsui's flirting. There were times when that man got on her last nerve, and while (Name) detested his terrible flirting, she found herself somehow smiling and nodding her head.

"Maybe once or twice more. But you're not getting me here every day, you know."

As (Name) finished off her glass, Shunsui chuckled and smirked smugly to himself. Oh, yes. He'd get (Name) here much more often than she thought, and would make the most of every second.

"I'm honored you've agreed.

\- - -

(Name) groaned as she found herself waking up the next morning to a load thud where she assumed to be outside her door. Sadly opening one eye, (Name) was surprised to find herself laying on her stomach, on top of one of the various buildings in Eighth Division. Down below her, Nanao held Shunsui by his pink robe, repeatedly smacking the man with the book in her other hand. From her uncomfortable position, (Name) could hear Nanao scolding her obviously hungover captain.

"Fool! How could you involve poor (Name) in one of your idiotic schemes? Unlike you, she's actually a respectable-"

Both high ranked shinigami glanced up whenever they heard (Name) move, shifting to a sitting position. Her head ached terribly and her (h/c) hair was a wreck.

"Ah, there's my lovely (Name)! Now, please be a dear and explain to Nanao that you willingly assisted me in everything last night."

(Name) tipped her head to the side, glancing at both of them in confusion as she asked,

"How the hell did I end up here?"

Shunsui sheepishly looked aside a moment before returning his gaze to (Name).

"Well, you sort of started talking about how could jump over buildings like some hero from a story you heard in the World of the Living, and-"

"And you let me go along with it, right?"

(Name) looked to Nanao as Shunsui silently nodded.

"Do with him as you wish, lieutenant."

Shunsui glanced at (Name) in pure horror, knowing fully well that Nanao would make him miserable.

"(Name)! (Name)!"

Shunsui's pleas fell on deaf ears as (Name) left the two, making her way to her own division. All that she cared about at the moment was fixing her hangover; what happened to Shunsui mattered not.


	3. I'll Show You How It's Done

"Really, (Name)? You've never been kissed before?" The genuinely surprised voice of the brunette Eight Division captain made (Name) chuckle.

"No, I haven't," She replied simply, a slightly nervous smile on her face. The fact was quite embarrassing, for sure, especially when brought up by someone like Shunsui Kyōraku.

"Why not, then? You're a beautiful woman. I'm sure you could easily kiss any guy around and they'd enjoy it," Shunsui spoke as though it were obvious. (Name) was indeed a very beautiful woman, and from the uncertain look on her face, he could tell she didn't quite believe him.

"I'm not very beautiful, Kyōraku. But the real reason I've never kissed anyone is..." (Name) stopped as a dark blush began forming on her cheeks. "I'm not sure I know how." She finally whispered.

"What?!" Shunsui asked in bewilderment. "You haven't kissed anyone because you think you don't know how?"

It was a silly reason, of course, and (Name) knew that. But she thoroughly believe that, were she to finally kiss someone, it would end terribly because of her lack of personal experience.

"I don't really understand how to kiss," (Name)'s reiterated. "It doesn't make sense to me."

"Aww, (Name), it's really quite simple," Shunsui smiled, placing an assuring hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's something that you learn with experience," Then, a wonderful idea came to the handsome male's mind. "I could always teach you, if you'd like."

If it would have been possible, (Name)'s blush would have darkened. Her (e/c) eyes slowly turned their attention from Shunsui's eyes to his lips, which had tugged upwards into a smirk. She was contemplating it, and he knew it.

"As much as I, uh... As much as I would love to learn how to kiss, now, um, now isn't really the time to do that, i-is it?" (Name) stuttered, looking up into his amused eyes.

"Now is as good of a time as any, (Name)," Shunsui placed a hand on (Name)'s soft cheek, his thumb rubbing over her soft skin ever-so-gently. "If you really want to learn, I'll be more than happy to teach you," Shunsui then removed his hand from (Name)'s cheek. "But I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

For a moment, (Name) remained silent. She wanted to kiss him more than anyone. He understood her fear and was even willing to help her overcome it. Surely, agreeing to this couldn't be too bad?

"I'm sure there's no better teacher," (Name) finally replied, much to Shunsui's happiness.

"I'm flattered you feel that way," Shunsui had a beaming smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around (Name)'s waist, pulling her close. "Now, let's begin."

As Shunsui's lips quickly approached her own, (Name) felt her heart beat out of her chest. "Now, (Name), all you need to do is relax," The man whispered, gazing steadily into (Name)'s wide eyes.

When their lips came in contact with one another, (Name) froze in place. Shunsui's warm lips moved slowly and carefully against her own, making (Name)'s eyes close. There was a bit of hesitation behind her actions, but (Name) soon returned the kiss.

When Shunsui eventually parted from the beautiful moment, he wore a wide grin. There was a look of amazement in (Name)'s face, one that Shunsui absolutely adored.

"Seems to me like you know what you're doing, (Name). I'm not sure I believe that we just shared your first kiss," Shunsui had a teasing tone in his voice. (Name) couldn't help but smile.

"That _was_ pretty amazing," She agreed, "Thank you for teaching me how to kiss, Kyōraku." (Name) leaned up and placed a kiss on Shunsui's cheek. "I'd love to give it another try."

This caused Shunsui to grin, resting his forehead against (Name)'s. "Really? I was just thinking the same thing," He went to move his lips back to hers, but (Name) stopped him by putting a single finger to his lips. Blinking, Shunsui pulled away.

"We'll kiss all you want after you finish your work," (Name) promised, removing herself from a pouting Shunsui's arms.

"Hey," He whined, "that's something that Nanao would- wait a minute!" Shunsui exclaimed as (Name) began to giggle. "You set me up, didn't you?"

"Lieutenant Ise put me up to it," (Name) grinned, "She knew it wouldn't be easy to get you to work."

"You played me, (Name)," Shunsui continued to pout. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"I was serious about this being my first kiss, and it truly was amazing," (Name) smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't believe Lieutenant Ise will allow you to skip out on work this time," She then gave him another quick kiss on the cheek. "Come find me when you get done though, okay?"

Although Shunsui definitely didn't want to go back to work, he had enough of a reason to remain motivated now. If it meant he got to spend more time with sweet little (Name), how could he refuse?


	4. For the Night

The warm atmosphere of the bar seemed to match Shunsui's hot personality as he drunk inside with (Name), his arm around the blushing woman's shoulders. The duo had gone out for drinks after work, but they hadn't gone together or even planned to meet up; no, their meeting was purely coincidental.

"Come on, Shunsui, you don't have to cling to me, do you? There's no need to hold me," (Name) groaned softly with a chuckle as they stood over by a wall, drinks in both of their hands. Shunsui had drunken far more than (Name), and yet, he didn't seem near as phased by it as she did; no, he had a lot higher tolerance.

"(Name), don't be so rude, dear. Why can't I hold onto a sexy woman like yourself?" His sake-scented breath was all (Name) could smell and it wasn't exactly the most attractive scent in the world. Yet, strangely enough, she didn't mind. Perhaps it was due to the sake that she herself had drunk, but something about the intoxicated captain was drawing (Name) in.

(Name) didn't want to cave into Shunsui's advances, or, for that matter, show any kind of affection for him what-so-ever. They had known each other since she had joined the Court Guard Squads over 200 years ago, but she had never imagined herself as one of Shunsui's partners. However, once Shunsui finally removed his arm from her shoulder and leaned against the wall in front of her, (Name) placed her lips against his. It didn't take him any time to respond, kissing her back even rougher than she thought possible.

There wasn't any real thought going through the woman's mind, but a bit of desire had begun to course throughout her body. If Shunsui wanted her like she was starting to want him, there wasn't any reason to stop.

Now, Shunsui would be more than thrilled tomorrow, while he ignored his slight hangover and as he thought of this special time with (Name). As he pulled back from their kiss, a flirty grin came to his lips. Even if it was only for one night, he had the hottest girl he had ever seen right there in his arms.

No, Shunsui couldn't ask for a better night.


End file.
